Un buen perdedor
by Frine
Summary: Una relación termina, quién es realmente el perdedor? Songfic inspirado en la maravillosa canción "Un buen perdedor" de Franco de Vita. Oneshot. Decide quien perdió en realidad.


**Holaaaaa!!! Frine ha vuelto jaja. Aquí tengo esta nueva historia que en realidad ya tiene bastante tiempo esperando a ser publicada, es un songfic de una de las canciones más bellas que he escuchado, ya hacía mucho conocía esta canción, pero hace unos meses me inspiró a escribir esta historia que espero les guste, es un oneshot, obviamente la pareja es Harry/Draco así que evidentemente es yaoi, slash o como le llamen, uno muy ligero, todos los personajes son de Rowling, etc, etc y yo no gano ni un centavo u.uU. Si han escuchado esta canción saben a que me refiero, si no, traten de escucharla, es de Franco de Vita. La letra de la canción está en negrita y es una historia desde el punto de vista de Draco, aclarado todo, disfrútenla!!**

Un buen perdedor

_Nunca desee que este momento llegara, pero en el fondo lo sabía, sabía que la fuerza de nuestro amor no era tan resistente como parecía, sabía que tarde o temprano, esto, tendría el resultado que tuvo, lo sabía y traté de negarlo, pero es imposible negar lo inevitable. Tal vez fue mi maldito orgullo, tal vez las exageradas esperanzas que tenías en mí o simplemente, fue el error que cometimos al estar juntos, el pensar que podíamos olvidar nuestras marcadas diferencias._

-Lo siento Draco, aún te quiero, pero... creo que a él lo amo, es mejor que terminemos con esto, por nuestro bien...

**_Se que piensas marcharte ya lo se_ **

_**Y no te detendré**_

_**Haz lo que tú quieras**_

Esas palabras me hicieron un enorme daño, como no te lo imaginas. Te observo, te mueves de un lado a otro de la habitación, sé que estás nervioso, lo sé porque te conozco, y te conozco... por que te amo. Después de dos años juntos, tu amor hacia mí ha perdido fuerza, al contrario del mío, que se ha hecho más fuerte. Sé que has decidido abandonarme y que hoy es la noche, no tienes ni siquiera que decirlo, lo sé, pero no pienso hacer nada para detenerte porque sé que ya te he perdido... has encontrado un nuevo amor. Si eso es lo que deseas, si eso te hace feliz, yo... yo no te retendré. Dios Harry, te amo tanto!! y es por eso, que debo dejarte ir, para que encuentres tu felicidad, puesto que ésta no esta conmigo.

_**Sin embargo recuerda que yo estaré aquí en el mismo lugar**_

_**Y si solo tienes ganas de hablar con gusto escucharé.**_

**__**

_**Y si él supo darte más amor**_

_**Supo llenarte más que yo**_

_**Claro que sé perder**_

_**Claro que sé perder**_

Sé que en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites, lo estaré siempre, como en los últimos dos años, a pesar de todo, aún te considero mi mejor amigo, igualando el como tú dijiste considerarme, espero aún sea así, nunca desde que estamos juntos te he fallado y no pienso comenzar ahora. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero eres el amor de mi vida, eres mi vida y me la estás arrancando con tu partida. Pero si él te ha dado todo lo que a mi me faltó, si él te da la tranquilidad y la paz que necesitas, si él satisface el deseo de tu corazón, aunque me duela lo aceptaré y no me restará más que esperar que esta nueva relación que emprendes funcione mejor que lo tuvimos.

**_No tienes por qué disimular_**

_**Esas lágrimas están de más**_

_**Si tienes que irte, vete ya**_

Te veo llorar, pero sé que tu llanto no es sincero, no es al menos por mí, es por ti, te sientes culpable por dejarme. Tenía la esperanza en el fondo de mi corazón, y te lo digo sinceramente, que siempre estuviéramos juntos, que nuestro amor fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para romper todas las barreras, todos los problemas, las dificultades por nuestras diferencias, me equivoqué, al menos con lo que tu sientes por mí, porque mi amor por ti es infinito. No es el fin del mundo, lo sé, algún día lograré superarlo y así como tú encontraste a alguien que es mejor para ti, tal vez algún día yo tenga la misma suerte y vuelva a encontrar el amor, será difícil olvidarte, no lo niego, fuiste la primera persona que me conoció tal y como soy, sin máscaras, sin secretos, eres el único que conoció al verdadero Draco.

_**Sin embargo esperaba que te quedaras**_

_**Pero el agua hay que dejarla correr**_

_**Mientras yo me tragaba palabras que no pude decir.**_

**__**

**__**

_**Y si el viento hoy sopla a tu favor**_

_**Yo no te guardaré rencor**_

_**Claro que sé perder**_

_**No será la primera vez**_

_**Hoy te vas tú, mañana me iré yo**_

_**Seré un buen perdedor**_

_**El mundo no cambiará **_

_**Alguien sin duda ocupe tu lugar**_

Tu sabes lo difícil que fue para mí abrirme a alguien que no sea mi familia, pero tú, con tu ternura y paciencia, lo lograste, pero al parecer, para ti no fue suficiente lo que encontraste. Oh Dios, Harry!, quisiera detenerte, abrazarte y no dejarte ir, pero no puedo expresar con palabras todo lo que te amo y te necesito, y tal vez aunque lo hiciera, no sería suficiente para que te quedaras. Te detienes y me miras, te cercas a mí y tratas de acariciarme el rostro, te esquivo y me alejo de ti, no puedo soportarlo, aún no.

_**Sin embargo esperaba que te quedaras**_

_**Pero el agua hay que dejarla correr**_

_**Mientras yo me tragaba palabras que no pude decir**_

-Solo vete ya... –logro decir en un susurro, me giro hacia ti y te miro, aún lloras, sé que a pesar de todo, lo tengo que admitir, también es difícil para ti, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, tantos momentos felices, tantos otros tristes, pero siempre juntos, sin embargo, todo eso es ya parte del pasado, tu presente y tu futuro están construyéndose en otros brazos.

-Draco, espero algún día me perdones, nunca dudes que llegué a amarte tanto como a mi vida, pero no puedo sentir lo mismo de ti, no lo expresaste nunca, si tan solo...

-Siento no haberte dado lo que necesitabas –te interrumpo- yo... sólo vete, él te espera –me siento en la cama y veo como sacas tu maleta y la llenas con algo de ropa, mi expresión, fría, mi corazón, quemándose por el dolor –adiós Draco, espero puedas perdonarme.

-No te preocupes, lo haré. Adiós Harry... _adiós amor._

_**Y si el viento hoy sopla a tú favor**_

_**Yo no te guardaré rencor**_

_**Claro que sé perder**_

_**No será la primera vez**_

_**Hoy te vas tú, mañana me iré yo**_

_**Seré un buen perdedor**_

_**El mundo no cambiar**_

_**Alguien sin duda ocupe tú lugar**_

Veo como te alejas en medio de la noche, como te diriges hacia otros brazos que te esperan ansiosos, y cómo no hacerlo, si eres el ser más especial que se ha atravesado en mi vida. De verdad, aunque lo dudes, no te guardo rencor alguno, me duele perderte, no lo niego, pero eres tan importante para mí que deseo que seas muy feliz. Te agradezco por todo lo que me diste y me enseñaste en el corto tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Esta vez me tocó perder, sé que no es ni la primera ni la última vez, aunque sea un Malfoy aún soy un ser humano y enfrento la vida como todos, contigo fue más fácil, ahora aprenderé a hacerlo sin ti, aprenderé a hacerlo simplemente por mí, pero primero... aprenderé a vivir después de tenerte a ti.

_**Seré un buen perdedor**_

_**El mundo no cambiar**_

_**Alguien sin duda ocupe tú lugar **_

**Un buen perdedor. Franco de Vita**

**Qué tal les pareció? Espero que por lo menos les haya proporcionado un buen momento. Si les gustó y si no les gustó pueden comunicármelo con un rewiew (aunque espero haya sido lo primero jeje ¬-¬). Creen que esta relación pudo haber sobrevivido? Algunas veces tenemos la oportunidad de remediar nuestros errores y las dejamos pasar boicoteando nuestra propia felicidad. En fin u.uU, termino esto o me voy a poner sentimental. Nada más no se pierdan la historia que publicaré la semana que viene, ya saben, el viernes, es también un oneshot y un crossover que espero les guste, también les aviso que ya estoy escribiendo tres historia largas que apenas estén un poco mas avanzadas las subiré. En fin, basta de propagandas y nos vemos muy pronto!!!!**

**Frine**


End file.
